clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Man of the House
'Man of the House'http://www.zap2it.com/tv/clarence/episodes/SH018697990000 is the thirteenth episode of Clarence. Synopsis Clarence and his friends spend the night alone for the first time and it quickly spirals out of control. Plot The episode begins with a commercial about "Monster Truck Joust Rally", featuring Rake Backburn. As Mary and Chad are leaving, they are making sure that they have all of there important items(i.e. purse, wallet, etc.), and they leave Clarence home alone for the first time, but not before Chad gives him the "Man of The House" speech, which Chad words kinda slow. When they head out, Clarence tells Jeff and Sumo that it's okay to come out. He also tells them that they can do whatever they want. Clarence fantasizes about playing Poker(or Texas hold'em up) with dogs. Jeff fantasizes about cleaning the house while Sumo and Clarence are tied up. And Sumo fantasizes about being a General, and blowing up Florida. Clarence and Sumo play with a sink sprinkler, and they play baseball with a sandwich and a frozen waffle, and then they play "Toy-nado". Meanwhile, Mary and Chad are watching the joust, and Mary is very ecstatic to see Rake. Back at Clarence's house, he and Sumo play Monster Truck Joust, which is abruptly stopped due to Clarence being naked under his box. Then, he Sumo and Jeff play bowling with ordinary kitchen items(sodas, dish detergent, etc.) And Clarence won. Then during a game of Trust Fall, and Clarence has a daydream about Chad (as a Naval Officer), telling him that he needs him to protect the house. This prompts them to watch a program about home protection, and the power goes off.Turning back to Mary and Chad, Chad forgot their backstage passes and has to go back to the house. Back at the house, they set tons of man-traps just in case of intruders, and they mistake Chad for one, but when they realize that it's him, they end up being the bait for all of the traps they set up.After all the traps are used(all except for the one at the front door), Chad walks away unharmed, until he walks back into the house, crushing his legs. After Chad is taken to the hospital, Mary congratulations Clarence for taking good care of the house. Rake Backburn gave her a ride home. She goes inside the house, and is in shock of the big mess Clarence and his friends made and later yelled his name. Then Clarence and Rake drive off, with Rake reassuring Clarence that his mom will be fine after a couple of laps around the neighborhood. Characters *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Chad Minor Characters * Mary * Paramedic * Rake Backburn * Gilben (cameo) Gallery The gallery for Man of the House can be found here. Transcript The transcript for Man of the House can be found here. Trivia *This is the second time Jeff shown to be feminine, the first time was in Dollar Hunt. **This is also the second episode that Jeff goes out of character, the first time was in Dinner Party. *It is revealed that Clarence sees Chad as an army officer or navy seal. *When Clarence and Jeff are having a friendly debate about how the words "burger" and "burglar" differ from each other, Clarence make a noticeable reference to the Hamburglar from the McDonald's franchise, even though Clarence actually says "hamburger". *The episode arguably marks the first time where nothing good comes out of Clarence's antics with Chad getting sent to the hospital, the house becoming a mess, and Clarence having to drive a few laps with Rake before his mom goes bolistic on him. *Clarence, Jeff and Sumo setting the man-traps to protect his house is a parody to Kevin McCallister setting the booby traps to defend his house from the robbers in the 1990 film, Home Alone. *When Sumo fantasizes about being a dictator and blowing up Florida (which then becomes seperated from the USA), the music that was playing is similar to the song "It's The End Of The World" by R.E.M. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1